Ten Years In The Making
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Ten years ago today, Tyson Kidd asked Natalya to be his girlfriend. A lot has changed in ten years, but could the one thing Natalya swore couldn't change actually ended up changing? crap summary


Being in the wrestling business isn't the easiest thing in the world, yet it's a such that you can't find with anything else in this world. When you find someone who understands your dire drive for the business and is willing to be in a relationship with you despite your dedication to the business is rare. To find someone in the business who doesn't want to act like a total whore outside the squared circle and stay faithful to their loved one is almost impossible. But TJ, my darling little honeycakes TJ has done that for ten years. Granted, we met when my grandfather was training him, but he has stayed faithful through everything; all the terrtories we've been though and the companies we went to and left. To have a relationship last ten years is hard - but to do it in professional wrestling is almost impossible.

Every year since he asked me to be his girl within the walls of my grandfathers dungeon, we always somehow got in contact with each other on our anniversary and discussed our favorite memories of our relationship and our love - professional wrestling. It's been hard since there was times he'd be in Japan and I would be in Canada and vica versa but I just knew from the moment my eyes met his that he was worth it. He made my heart skip beats and my head would spin; my face would be stuck on a smile every second I thought of him. We'd fight, break up for a few days and then get back together; all honesty I don't see my life without him. When we signed our WWE contracts on our seven year anniversary it was truly a defining moment for both of us. From Calgary to the WWE - it was something we did all on our own. And the fact I was doing what i loved most with the man I wanted to spend forever with..it's something I will never be able to describe.

Within these years we've had title runs, I managed him and my cousin, David, to tag team championship gold. I myself was a Divas Champion, but sadly we never got a chance to hold our titles together. Then they broke up the Hart Dynasty and released David, but Tyson and I stayed; as much as it pained for us to see David go. Tyson worked his ass off to get where he's slowly starting to get some type of respect from the higher ups around this company; the fans already love him. As for me? I got paired with Beth Phoenix, someone who has made it publically known she has supported my family since she was a little girl. That girl quickly became my best friend, someone who traveled with Tyson and I quite often. But then her and him started hanging out more and him and I had problems and things were becoming a bit too friendly in my eyes. I tried to push all of the thought out of my head, like I didn't want to think Beth, someone who I introduced to my family and they accepted her like she was one of us and I let her into my life like I have, would cheat with the man I love the most. I hoped so, anyway. But this business was cut throat and it didn't matter who you trusted or how much, shit always happened.

All these thoughts ran through my head as I sat down at the bar of the hotel we was staying at for Monday Night Raw in Berlin, Germany. It also was our tenth anniversary, an anniversary that I was grateful for us to get to; but with the way Tyson and Beth had been hagnging together so much lately my nerves were pretty much shot. Phil had just dumped Beth and was trashing her name and everything she stood for to anyone who would ever bother to listen. She was hurt, and I got that, but to be spending all this time with **my** boyfriend was too much. I'm not the jealous type, well not usually, but I can't handle this! They both thought I had went shopping so this was the chance to catch them if something was going on between the two. I hope and prayed to God there wasn't, but deep down you can't trust anyone in this business - even the ones you love most.

Finishing my mixed drink before tipping the bartender, I prepared myself for what could be the worse moment of my life as I slowly headed to the elevator, getting in and hitting the button for the seventh floor. My palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking as I was attempting to go through every situation that could happen once I walk into my hotel room. Maybe nothing is going on and all these dumb thoughts are just my mind playing tricks on me. Or maybe they're laying in bed doing God knows what and me showing up is just going to ruin their little party. Hearing the elevator come to a stop made my stomach drop to my knees as the door opened slowly; my hotel room being right by the elevator. Before even getting close to the door I heard a voice that I knew all too well followed quickly by the voice of the man I loved.

_"TJ, you have to put it here. She can't see anything if she comes back early and we're not here"_

_"I know Beth, but it's not like we'll be gone for long. If too many people see us together you know the dirt sheets will jump right on it"_

My heart sunk to the bottom of my feet as tears quickly filled my eyes. Hiding things? People seeing them together? What else was I suppose to think was going on? I let this woman into my inner circle, I trusted her with so much and she does **this** I to me? Quickly getting my cardkey out of my pocket, I rang it through and opened the door quick to see Beth's mouth moving as the word "_Shit"_ came out of her mouth.

_"What the hell is going on? I..you...we...ELIZABETH"_ I hollered so loud I think the windows shook as the look on Beth's face told a whole story. Slamming the door shut, I threw my key on the bed as the tears started freely rolling down my face. Hurt was not the word for the emotions I was feeling right now. I never understood why women went on killing sprees when things like this happen to them until now; this moment I felt like breaking TJ and Beth in half and I didn't know who to start with first.

_"Baby..this isn't whatit looks like, I promi..._" Giving him a look before bending down and taking off my heel, chucking it at his head before he could even finish his sentence. Did he really have the guts to talk **to me** and tell me this isn't what it looks like?! How else was it suppose to look? Was I suppose to catch them in bed having sex or something?!

_"Natalie, I swear this isn't what it seems.."_ Did **she** really have the guts to talk to me? Like I wanted to hear anything she had to say. Walking towards her, I saw Tyson bending down as he reached into a drawer to get something; honestly I didn't care what he was going to try to do. I didn't care if they were going to knock me out and leave me for dead. I was hurt beyond words and any other emotion didn't phase me.

_"Natalie.."_

_"What the fuck do you want T.."_ turning my head to face him, I saw a box in his hand. A box with a ring as suddenly it all because too obvious why he was acting so weird, why they were spending so much time together. Sitting down on the bed, the tears of rage quickly turned into tears of joys my eyes. Looking back at Beth, who was laughing everything off, I sighed a bit as I got up and hugged her tightly. _"God Beth I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"_

_"Of course. Besides, TJ is too small for me anyway" _ Beth quickly responded, my body feeling overrushed with joy and happiness as my eyes drifted over to TJ, who had waited until I was looking at him to fall down to one knee. Walking towards him, he grabbed my left hand as tne words he spoke filled my eyes up with tears even more

_"Natalie, ever since I laid my eyes on you I wanted you to be mine. We have gone through hell, broken up, did long distance relationships and everything in between. My love for you these last ten years has only grown stronger as you went from a young woman I knew into an wonderful woman and human being. I watch you do what you love most with such passion and love for the business and that caputres my heart even more. I want you to eventually be the mother of my kids, but first I want you to be my wife. So what I'm asking is this. Natalie Katherine Neidhart - will you marry me?"_

Helping him off the floor, I wiped my eyes as my head nodded before I could even speak. Letting him slide the ring on my finger, I hear Beth clapping in the background as I started laughing loudly. He fell in love with my passion for the wrestling business? If that's the case, there is just only one way to answer his question. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in for a kiss as I giggled softly against his lips.

_"Yeah baby!"_


End file.
